It is known to provide running tools, including obstructed bore running tools for drilling operations. Such running tools often include slips, dogs, or latches that restrict axial movement during deployment, but are prone to slippage or dragging, which may cause damage to the interior bore of the casing. Prior art running tools are also prone to premature release, increasing deployment time thereby reducing deployment efficiency.
It is desirable to provide a running tool assembly which does not employ slips, dogs or latches, and does not suffer from premature release. The present invention meets these objectives.